


Long Time No See, King

by ProteinBlob



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anilingus, Creampie, Diphallism, Double Trouble is a lot older than you think, First time anal, Glimmer being so confused, Micah and DT have a history, Nonbinary Character, Other, Petty Double Trouble, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifter angst, She-Ra Crack Ship, Tail Sex, Tailjob, Vaginal Sex, ass eating, crack ship, crackship, nonbinary sex, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Micah gets a surprise visitor one day, and they decide to catch up.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Micah (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Long Time No See, King

Micah relaxed with a content sigh, lounging out on the balcony of his room in Brightmoon castle. He never realized how amazing it felt to not have any responsibility.

Glimmer was the official ruler of Brightmoon now, with Bow as her advisor, though he felt that there was something more to them. Regardless, Micah did help her out from time to time, especially after the Horde Invasion months ago. He could hardly believe it had been half a year since then.

The former king stretched his arms behind his head, basking in the sun as he closed his eyes, the only sounds being the nature just outside the castle grounds.

That is, until the familiar footsteps of a guard took him out of his brief moment of serenity. He could hear her coming closer and closer, stopping right beside him.

"King Micah, there is a-"

"Former King Micah." The man corrected, hearing the faint groans of the other, but didn't say anything.

"... _Former_ King Micah. There is a guest here that demands your presence." The guard informed, watching as the other sat up in his chair, opening his eyes as he turned to her.

"Who is it?" Micah rest his hands on his knees.

The guard shifted slightly, standing at attention now. "They said that they want to see 'Mikey' again, and they want to see him now."

Micah looked at her, confused for a second, until his eyes widened in realization, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"No...No, tell them to leave!" He commanded, suddenly shooting up in his seat, standing in front of the guard.

 _"Too late~"_ The guard had a long, sharp-toothed grin across her face, her body suddenly turning black, with green splotted across it. The next moment, the guard was gone, in her place was a tall, slender, familiar reptilian.

"Mikey!~" The other suddenly embraced Micah with a grin, their head in the other's chest as they did. "It's been so long! I missed you soooo bad!" 

Micah pushed them away as he stepped back defensively, "Double Trouble! What are you doing here!" He said, raising a glowing hand up to the shape shifter.

"Uhh, to see you, obviously. We haven't seen each other in _forever_ , you know? I just wanted to 'get reacquainted'~" They smirked knowingly, their tail reaching over to brush against Micah's thigh, making the other slap it away.

Micah was staring daggers into the other's eyes, "I already told you, I'm done associating with you. I told you that years ago." He reached a glowing, purple hand out to them. 

"Now go, or I'll have to get forceful." Micah warned

"Kinky~" DT grinned sharply.

The familiar sound of a warp got their attention, Glimmer appearing onto the balcony beside them.

"Dad, what's- Double Trouble!" Glimmer exclaimed, holding out her staff - which Micah properly gave to her prior- at the shape shifter, a cold focus in her eyes.

"Oh, good to see you again, Queenie." DT teased, unfazed by either of them. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly, the end of the staff glowing at them.

"I just came to be with _Mikey_ again~" They answered, relaxing against the wall now as they looked over at Micah, who was getting more flustered by the second.

"Mikey? Dad, what's going on here?" Glimmer asked, looking more confused than annoyed, her hand still glowing and ready to throw a ball of energy at the reptilian.

The former king realized that there was no getting out of this without just being upfront about it. He glanced down at the ground, letting out a sigh before lifting his head up, turning to Glimmer with a look of shame on his face. 

"Glimmer...there's something you need to know. About Double Trouble and me." He could see the look of realization hit his daughter as he stepped closer to the shape shifter.

"Dad...please, no." She said, shaking her head, hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"We used to be...together." Micah finally confessed, feeling Double's tail start to wrap around his waist before suddenly pulling themself into his chest for another hug.

"And finally we can be together again! Just like old times~" They hummed contently, a smile on their face. 

Glimmer looked at the two in apprehensive confusion, her hand lost its glow, her fist unclenching. She almost dropped the staff.

"I...I just...wait, hold on, how is this possible?" 

"When Mikey was younger and still learning magic, we met." Double explained, an arm around Micah's waist, which the other was trying to pull away from.

"Wait...how old are you?" Glimmer couldn't help but ask.

Double rolled their eyes, "Don't you know it's rude to ask someone their age?" They asked with a huff, still making sure Micah was close to them.

Her mouth was agape, processing what it was she just heard: Double Trouble and her dad used to be together. She couldn't believe it.

"...Yeah, I'm just gonna leave you two to it." 

Micah's eyes widened, turning to Glimmer, "Wait, sweetie! Don't-" But it was too late, the queen had already warped off the balcony.

"Ugh, thought she'd never leave. Now we can go back to being alone~" Double grinned, resting a hand on the other's chest as they looked into his eyes lecherously, licking their lips. "I can even be Angella for you if you want~"

Micah groaned, suddenly pushing the other away as he took a few steps back. "Why are you here, Double Trouble? I told you before that I didn't want to associate with you anymore." He gave them a glare as he kept his distance.

"I already told you, Mikey, I wanna be with you again~ I know you said all that stuff before, but I just thought it meant because you were with Angella at the time that you wanted it to stop. Well, no more Angella, so I took it upon myself to make sure you had someone to keep you company~" 

"Trouble, when I said that, I meant for good. I didn't want to see you ever again since then." He said bluntly, arms crossed. "Besides, just because Angella's gone doesn't mean I can just move on."

"Why not?" They asked tensely, their grin disappearing from their face as he eyed the other coldly, "You think it makes you better because you won't 'take someone else' or 'Angella was the only love of your life'? Micah, I've spent these past odd 20 years making a living out of selling my body, and do you know how many times they've asked me to be me as I am? None." 

Micah found himself tensing up nervously, watching as Double Trouble marched towards him.

"You used to tell me that I was special, Mikey. What happened then? What happened to the Micah that would hold me close and make me feel like I was more than just my ability?" They stopped in front of him, finger pointed at him and their eyes narrowed on Micah's.

He was at a loss for words, unsure what he could say, or if he could say anything.

"But even then, you took advantage of me, every day you came it was 'do Angella, do Angella'. But I still did it for you, because I believed that you cared for me." 

"D-Double, I-"

"No! Shut up! I'm not done here, Micah! I can forgive you being dropped on Beast Island against your will, but when I saw you run off with Angella and just forget about me, tell me to 'stop talking to you', it hurt so damn much." 

Micah swore that he could see tears in the other's eyes, before they blinked them away rapidly. 

A black and green glow enveloped the shape shifter, and in the next moment stood the former queen of Brightmoon, leering down at Micah, who was frozen on the spot.

"What about now, Micah? Do I have more value to you now that I look like her?" Spoke Angella's voice as she crossed her arms.

Micah grit his teeth, his fists clenched as he looked up at the other, "Double, listen here. I get you're upset, but that doesn't mean you can just barge in here and yell at me because you're mad."

Angella scoffed, rolling her eyes, arms crossed before she turned black and green, and was back to Double Trouble.

"Of course, the moment I call you out, you just try to deflect the blame on me. I don't even know why I bothered coming here, clearly you have such an amazing life here, and I'm just here to ruin it." They groaned lowly, "And I thought we could try and make this work again, but if you're so damn persistent, I'll just leave." They began making their way back to the door, walking past Micah as they did.

The sound of the reptilian's shoes on the floor filled the room, the only sound that could be heard as they made their way to the door, shape shifting into a guard once again.

"Double Trouble!" Micah suddenly called out to them, the guard looking back at him with a very intense look on their face, their hand resting on the doorknob.

"...Don't you ever come back." He said firmly, his middle and index fingers pointed at them as he had a cold look in his eyes.

The guard remained motionless, staring at the other for a few seconds, their expression unchanging.

"...Fine. I'll see you never." The guard slammed the door, quickly integrating with the others to make their escape.

Micah relaxed his body, making his way over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it as he stared out the window. He took a deep breath, pondering what he should do now.

* * *

The day went by as normal, however, no more interference from Double Trouble. The worst Micah had to deal with were some awkward looks from Glimmer, and sometimes others, no doubt she told them about her discovery. Regardless, no one mentioned it aloud, which was good for now. Eventually, it was almost night time, and Micah was heading back to his room after dinner. He had an urgent look on his face as he did. He walked past a few guards who greeted him professionally, but he did not return it.

"Sir, Queen Glimmer is waiting for you in your room. She says she wants to talk to you about something urgent."

Micah stopped for a second, turning to the guard that mentioned that. He had a perplexed look on his face, but quickly settled back to normal.

"I see, thank you." And he continued on his way down the hall, eventually making it in front of the door to his room. He wasted no time as he opened it up, and just like the guard said, Glimmer was waiting, sitting down on the bed. She turned to Micah, who closed the door behind him. 

"Oh, dad, you're here." She remarked, turning around to face him completely.

"Yes, Glimmer, what was it you wanted?" He asked, giving a curious hum as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright when Double Trouble came in earlier. I can only imagine how weird that was." She remarked, her face tensing up in faux disgust.

"It was definitely...surreal, I'll say that much." He remarked, now starting to uncross his arms, stepping closer to her.

"Clearly, I mean, I never thought you and them would-...dad, what are you doing?" She watched as he began crawling on the bed towards her, a rather hungry look in his eyes as he did. Glimmer leaned back, cautious of what her dad was doing.

Suddenly, Micah pinned Glimmer to the bed, making the young girl cry out in surprise. She could feel her father's chest against her own, his face inches from hers and his waist straddling hers as her heart raced and her cheeks flushed.

Micah just stared into her eyes coldly, gripping her wrists and pinning her down to the bed. His own cheeks were tinted red as he kept her pinned down, but his gaze into her eyes was just as firm.

A grin then suddenly sprouted on Glimmer's face, "You would be so dead if this was really her~" 

All of a sudden, she turned black and green, the next moment, Micah was pinning down Double Trouble on the bed.

Micah exhaled, almost in relief as he now let go of them, getting off them and sitting on the bed next to them.

"Aww, don't tell me that was all you wanted me here for. Or are you disappointed it wasn't really her~" They chuckled, turning on their side and facing Micah.

"So, what was it you wanted me up here for?" They asked in all seriousness, their smile quickly wiped away as they watched Micah start to get up off the bed.

"I'm just surprised it still worked." Micah remarked, looking down at his hand.

"Just like old times. You'd point at me and tell me one thing, meanwhile you'd magic up some message that only I could see. It's almost nostalgic. But seriously, Micah, if you just plan on yelling at me some more, I'm out of here." 

"No, no, it's not that." He turned to face the other on his bed. Micah clasped his hands together as he took a deep breath.

Double Trouble just watched him, emotion absent from their face as they did.

"...You were right earlier." Micah nodded.

"Damn right I was." They sat up on the bed, arms and legs crossed as they cocked an eyebrow at Micah. Their tail hung limply behind them as they listened.

"I took you for granted a lot when we were younger, and I certainly could have treated you better back then. I just had no idea how big of a deal it was to you. I just figured it would run down your back." 

"Well, it didn't, Micah. It really hurt that you just left me without a second thought. I can understand finally getting with Angella, but the least you could have done is talk to me about it instead of being a jerk." Double retorted with an annoyed glare.

"I'm sure you didn't think of us as a big deal, but I did. So I would have appreciated it if you talked to me about it like a man."

Micah sighed, looking down at the sheets in front of the two of them, "I know, Double. I shouldn't have acted how I did in the past. But I want to make up for it." He looked up at the reptilian's perplexed face, into their yellow eyes.

"Double Trouble, what we had before...I did think of us before as a big deal."

As soon as they heard those words, a smirk stretched across their face, followed by sudden laughter. Micah just watched, his eyes squinted slightly in frustration.

"Hahaha! Is that why earlier you were so quick to want me to get out of your face? Because you really cared for me?" They asked between laughs, eventually petering out as they looked into Micah's eyes. 

"Is that why you were so damn persistent to have me leave and forget about you, Micah?" They asked coldly, teeth gritted.

"I was...I was surprised. I was scared and worried." He answered, earning a hissed chuckle from the reptilian.

"Double, I'm trying to talk to you. I'm being genuine here." 

"Well, it's a bit hard to take seriously when you cut me out from your life completely suddenly." They shrugged.

Micah took a deep breath, tensing up for a second before relaxing his body. He then looked into their yellow eyes.

"Double Trouble, what we had before, I cherished it. Even if I didn't vocalize it too much, I really did enjoy being with you."

They couldn't help but let out a surprised, soft gasp as they heard him, tail raised cautiously. They hoped they weren't blushing right now. "O-Oh, is that right?" They asked, still trying to maintain a cold façade. 

"I truly mean it." Micah started to crawl closer to them, reaching a hand out to cup the other's shoulder lightly.

"Double Trouble, I'm sorry that I hurt you back then. You deserve better than that. You also deserved better than me taking advantage of you back then as well. I...I want to try this again, Double." Micah couldn't help but smile as he stared into the other's eyes, seeing just how flushed his words were making them.

Double Trouble was at a loss for words, their heart skipping a beat as they looked into the familiar gaze of their former lover. They were still skeptical about the whole thing, but god damn if Micah still didn't look as beautiful as he did in the past.

They cleared their throat, pulling back from Micah as they hopped off the bed, "Alright, alright, I get it. I...I'm still open to try it out again if you really want to." They conceded.

"Excellent." Micah couldn't help but smile, now sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at Double.

He held his hands together, glancing at the door, making sure that it was really locked. It was. He then turned back to Double Trouble, eager to get started.

"So, I assume you want me to be Angella again, right?" They asked, body already starting to shift.

"Oh no, actually." 

Double Trouble quickly reverted back to their normal form, a look of surprise on their face as they looked to Micah.

"I want you as you are. As _you_ want yourself to be." Micah assured with a smile, resting a hand on the other's shoulder.

Double Trouble couldn't keep up the act any longer. Despite how skilled of a performer they were, even they couldn't help but fall apart as they heard those words. Tears were running down their face, lip quivering as they looked into the other's eyes.

"Dammit, Mikey!" They cried out with a sniffle, shoving their face in his chest, hugging him tightly as they did. They rubbed their face against him, wiping their tears away.

Micah just watched as they nuzzled against him. It felt strange, but not at all unpleasant. It felt almost nostalgic to have Double with him once again. He rest a hand on the reptilian's back, caressing them softly, letting them get out as much as they could.

They've waited for this day for so long, and now it's finally here. They can be with Mikey once more. And the best part was that there was no Angella there to possibly spoil it.

After having their emotional moment, DT pulled away from Micah's chest, wiping the last of their tears away as they did, blinking up at him as they had an arm wrapped around him.

"Mikey, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you." They remarked, their tail reaching up to lightly hug the other as well.

"I've had time to think about what I've did, both with earlier today, and all those years ago. It was unfair to you. But now I want this, with you."

A sense of giddiness and excitement filled the shape shifter, one they haven't felt in a very long time. And one that was quite evident on their face. "Oh, Mikey, I'm so happy! But one quick question."

Micah cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

A smirk crept across their features, "Think this time I could put it in your butt?~"

Micah's face immediately became red, "Well, uh...maybe next time?"

"Next time? So you wanna keep this up, is that it?~" They hid their excitement at the promise of that behind another smirk, eyes narrowed into his.

"Well, it depends on your performance tonight, honestly~" Micah returned, his hand now wandering down to grope the other's buttocks, causing them to hum in surprise.

"Mmm~ So let's say I really wow you, then maybe I could finally put it in ya?~" They asked, looking up at the former king hopefully, "It's been _soooo_ long, after all~". Their tail started caressing the back of his thigh, the cool, smooth surface making Micah shiver with anticipation.

"...P-Possibly." He answered, face still red as he tried to look away.

"That's not a no~" Double teased, feeling Micah getting hard against them as he kept teasing him with their tail.

"Let's just see what happens. Now, get on the bed already, I'm tired of waiting~" He smirked down at the other, gripping their shoulder before suddenly tossing them to the bed, making them gasp as they landed on their stomach,

The reptilian's heart was racing faster and faster, feeling the familiar forcefulness that they never thought they would experience again. They flipped themselves over on their back, looking down to see Micah quickly discarding his clothing, exposing his muscular, hairy, scarred chest to the shape shifter. All the while Micah was removing his pants as well.

DT bit their lip, quickly discarding their own clothes as well, which wasn't hard or long, given they could just shift them off. Now the reptilian laid completely naked on the bed, their slender, green form on display for the former king, their aqua-colored nipples erect in excitement. On their crotch, they had a combination of two, knotted blue cocks, one right above the other; and right below them, an eager, wet vagina which was a lighter shade of blue. 

Micah soon stood beside the bed, fully naked, his hard member throbbing and dripping pre cum as they stared at the other's naked form. His eyes darted down to Double's twin members, his own face slightly flushed at the sight. Sure, they weren't thick or too long or anything, but there were still two of them.

"See something you like down there?~" Double teased, noticing the other's stare.

Micah cleared his throat, starting to crawl onto the bed, "As a matter of fact, I do~" He added, reaching down to grab the two dicks in one hand, eliciting a soft moan from the reptilian before leaning them back against them, revealing their vagina to him. Micah bit his lip, his other hand grabbing his own cock and lining it up to their entrance.

"Mmf~ I suppose there will be no foreplay?" Double asked, looking up at Micah, their face flushed as they locked eyes with him.

"I don't recall you being that patient, Double~" Micah smirked, his grip on the other's dicks tightening slightly before he began pushing himself inside them. He gritted out a moan as he pushed his tip into them, feeling the other's tight warmth around him as he did.

"Ahh!~ Fuck!~" Double's head shot back as a moan shot out of them. They bit their lip as they felt the rather girthy intruder inside them. Sure, they've felt larger cocks inside them over the years in the Crimson Wastes and took them with ease, but knowing just who this one belonged to made the reptilian feel ecstasy unlike anything before. They could feel Micah pushing deeper and deeper into them, prompting the shape shifter to grip the sheets under them tightly. 

Already they were feeling out of breath, and Micah didn't even push himself all the way in.

"You overwhelmed already?~" Micah teased, letting go of the other's cocks now, feeling both of them ooze pre on his hand before reaching to grab the other's hips.

"I-In your dreams, Mikey~" They retorted, now feeling the rest of Micah inside them, causing them to tense up around his cock. He felt a lot bigger than they remembered.

Micah noticed how out of breath Double Trouble look, deciding to give them a break to get used to him. His cock throbbed anxiously inside the other's sex, Micah resisting the urge to thrust quickly into them. It was strange to experience this after so long, but it also felt welcoming and pleasantly familiar.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Double got their bearings once more, "Wh-What's the holdup? Nervous?~" They teased, a sharp smirk on their face.

"No, I was just making sure that you weren't going to pop before I did~" Micah remarked, starting to lean forward, their muscular, rugged chest slowly pressing more against Double's smooth, flat, scaled one.

"Heh, oh please. As if you could-"

Suddenly, they felt stubbly, soft lips against their own, a surprised hum escaping them. Their heart felt like it would leap out of their chest as they could feel Micah kiss them. His body was pressing against their own as they could feel Micah start slowly thrusting inside them. Their twin members were throbbing and dripping as they frotted against the other's toned stomach. Their hands quickly let go of the sheets, arms suddenly wrapping around Micah tightly, holding the other close as they bucked against his thrusts.

Their moans muffled against Micah's lips as they began to kiss back, feeling Micah return the heated kiss. His grip on the other's hips tightened as his thrusts picked up speed. All the while the two were locking lips, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues snaked and circled and enveloped.

It was a hunger unlike any Micah had ever felt before. Whether it was the 20 year dry spell on Beast Island, or the fact that he had secretly wanted Double Trouble for a while, or a combination of the both, he started slamming faster and faster into the reptilian; his low moans harmonizing with Double Trouble's higher cries of pleasure.

It was Double that pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath as they clutched his back tighter, nails threatening to break the skin. Their tail wrapped around Micah's leg, steadily tightening as they could already feel themselves getting closer to climax.

"M-Mikey! I'm close!~" They warned, tail wrapping tighter as their nails ran up the other's back, leaving red lines as they did. Breath after labored breath left them as they could already feel themselves on the cusp of climax.

Micah let out a pleasured grunt, sweat running down his muscular physique as their grip on the other tightened. "M-Me too! Double, I'm gonna cum~" His eyes were slammed shut as he started pounding Double Trouble as fast as he could, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room as he did.

"Please, Micah! Please finish inside me!" Double Trouble practically begged, head shooting back as they kept moaning into the air.

The two's cries eventually joined in a crescendo as they came together, Double Trouble's cunt milking Micah's cock as it throbbed and pumped the reptilian full of his seed. As well, their twin cocks throbbed and shot their smaller loads between Micah and their stomachs. They both clutched tightly onto one another, bodies pressed tightly together as the rush of orgasm sent them both on a high. Micah could feel Double's tail constrict around his leg even tighter, but he toughed through the pain, knowing it wouldn't last long.

Micah slammed himself as deep as he could into the other, having not felt anything like this in a long time. Even with Angella, he couldn't recall feeling this much ecstasy. 

They both came undone against each other, gasping hotly against each other. Their grips on each other loosened, and soon their arms laid limply on the bed. Micah could feel Double's tail loosen up on him, restoring blood flow to his leg. He leaned back to get a good look at the exhausted, flustered reptilian. A sense of pride and contentment filled him as he could tell just how much it felt good for the other.

Double noticed the other's stares, a grin forming on their face. "So...what did you think, Mikey? Did that feel absolutely amazing for you as it did for me?~" They asked, reaching up to lightly cup his cheek, lightly caressing his hairy chin with their thumb.

"Even moreso, I think~" He returned, leaning down to press his lips to their's, making the other blush from the surprise.

Their smile slowly turned into a smirk, eyes narrowed up at Micah knowingly. "You know what that means, don't you?~"

Micah cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the other confused. 

It didn't last as his eyes widened in realization, his cheeks turning red as he recalled what he had promised the other before they had their fun.

Double couldn't help but chuckle at the other's face, their tail now reaching up to lightly caress his back. "Means I can finally do what I've wanted for so damn long~" Their eyes trailed to the other's rear, licking their lips as they did.

Micah wasn't one to go back on a promise, even if it was of this nature. And besides, it was the least he could do for how he's treated the other. He cleared his throat, propping himself up away from them. 

"Alright. I'm not going to back out of this." He assured, now looking down at himself as he felt a sudden chill on his midsection. He could see the mess that Double Trouble's twin cocks had made against him, the clear blue substance squished between the two.

"But first...maybe we could get cleaned up?" He asked as he turned up to look at them.

* * *

Double Trouble allowed this 'intermission', letting the two of them get cleaned up before continuing. Luckily for them, Micah had a bathroom connected to his room, which greatly reduced the risk of someone discovering them, or explaining any awkwardness. Not only that, but Double enjoyed sharing a shower with Micah, the two of them close and pressed together as warm water ran down their bodies. They shared some kisses and caresses, but nothing too intense. They would save that for after.

Soon, both of them got dried up, making their way to the bed once more. Micah, however, stopped in his tracks beside the bed. It was clear that the other had cold feet, and Double Trouble knew it.

They looked to him, a rather concerned look on their face. They figured he wasn't too experienced in taking it up the ass. It wouldn't do any good to be rough or facetious.

Micah felt a hand rest on his shoulder, prompting him to turn to the shape shifter.

"Micah, I promise. This will feel good. I won't be rough. We'll take it slow." They assured, a sincere smile on their face.

He took a breath, looking back to the bed, "Okay. Just tell me what to do."

A chill ran up Double's back, now anxious to get started. Never would they think they would get a chance to tell Micah what to do! But they knew they had to compose themselves.

"Alright. Get on the bed. On your hands and knees." They commanded, watching as Micah did as he was told. They held back some excited giggles, thrilled to be the one in charge.

Micah lifted his butt in the air as he got on the bed, figuring that was what Double wanted as well. His heart was going a mile a minute. He's never done anal like this before, he's never even played with his ass before. He could only hope that Double kept their word that they would take it slow.

He could hear and feel them climb onto the bed behind him, the mattress shifting slightly to accompany their weight. Micah looked back, seeing a rather hungry look on Double's face as they stared at his vulnerable ass. 

A soft hum escaped him as he felt their hands rest on his buttocks, feeling them knead and spread them as they stared at his exposed anus.

Double Trouble locked eyes with him, their smile turning to a stern frown. "Micah, look forward, please. And don't you dare look back here, or else I'll leave this room and announce what we were doing~" They chuckled as they said that.

Micah did as he was told, facing forward once more. His heart was racing faster, not knowing what the other had planned for him. Plus, he risked himself getting caught in the act if he dared look back. All he could do now is put this in Double's hands.

Double's hands were still caressing and groping Micah's rear. They had dreamed about this moment for so long. Never had the two tried anal sex like this. The only time Micah said yes to anal before was if he was dishing it out. Not that Double wasn't okay with that, but they wanted their chance to stick it in him. And lo and behold, they finally could.

But they knew they couldn't just rush right into it. They had to ease Micah into this. And they knew just how.

They parted his cheeks once more, getting a full view of his twitching anus, as well as his cock and balls hanging just below. But they weren't focusing on that. Instead, they leaned their face closer to the other's pucker, giving it a quick lick. They could hear a surprise gasp from the other, making themselves chuckle as they did.

Micah started to turn his head back, "D-Double, what are you-" 

"Forward, Micah." They commanded bluntly, watching as the former king obeyed.

They turned their attention back to his ass, feeling Micah tremble as their hands rested on his cheeks, keeping them spread before leaning their face back toward it, letting their tongue roll out before slowly lapping at his hole.

Micah bit his lip, feeling the other's warm, wet muscle against his asshole, the weird sensation making him squeak and moan softly. However, it was far from unpleasant. And he kept his promise to continue facing forward. It took all he had to not look back at Double as they continued to lick at his asshole.

They made sure to use a lot of spit as they tasted his rear, hands continually caressing and massaging his buttocks as they kept circling and stimulating his backdoor with their tongue. They also noticed Micah getting hard from the stimulation, feeling it rub against their chest as they kept eating his ass out.

"Mmf~ Fuck, Double Trouble!~" Micah moaned out, his mouth agape as he was gasping hotly, trying to muffle himself with a pillow as he started pressing himself against the other's mouth. This felt incredible! He couldn't believe he never tried it before.

They were happy that Micah was getting into it as much as they were, their hands continuing to keep him spread as their tongue lapped as him faster and faster. His musky, mature taste was like ambrosia to the shape shifter.

However, they knew they had to put an end to this soon. 

Hesitantly, they popped their lips and tongue away from the now well-lubricated hole. Both of them were catching their breath, Micah relaxing his body as he lowered his hips, but kept on his hands and knees. 

He knew what was going to come next, and he felt more ready for it than before. He wanted to look back at the other, but didn't dare want to risk disobeying them.

"Hey, Micah. Look back here." 

He let out a breath, looking behind himself, seeing Double Trouble on their knees, clutching their dicks in one hand. They had a smile on their face as they leaned forward, their cocks propped between Micah's buttocks.

He could feel both of them against his rear, his heart racing as he realized they were going to be inside him. Sure, they were fairly small and thin, _but there were two of them_.

"You ready?" Double asked in a genuine, concerned tone, hand resting on Micah's hip as they did.

He took a moment to gather his bearings, taking a breath before nodding at Double Trouble. "I'm ready."

With a grin, Double grabbed their cocks once more, lining the tips to the other's asshole. They could hear Micah grunt and whimper, no doubt bracing himself for it.

"Relax, dear, it'll be easier if you relax~" Double Trouble whispered, rubbing Micah's side softly and slowly

Micah took a deep breath, then exhaling, his body relaxing as he did. "Okay."

"I'm going to put it in on 3." Double warned, looking down at the other's asshole.

Micah braced himself for them, but also did his best to relax. His heart was racing, and sweat was running down his body, unsure if this would be enjoyable or not. At the very least, he appreciated the warning.

They counted down, "1...2...3!" 

As they promised, they began pushing their cocks inside him, at first feeling some resistance from the unused hole. Thankfully the saliva from earlier provided some lubrication. Double gritted their teeth as they could feel Micah's tight ass around their members, prompting them to push deeper in.

"Ahhh!" Micah groaned out, his teeth gritted and his eyes slammed shut. It felt uncomfortable, and it hurt. All he could do is bear it and hope that it got better. Tears threatened to break from his eyes as he pressed his face against the pillow.

"Haaaaah~ Micah!~" Double Trouble cried out, their cocks throbbing and dripping as they soon were all the way inside Micah. It felt just as amazing as they hoped it would. Just as tight and warm as they hoped it would be. It was almost a dream come true.

Soon enough, Double snapped out of their pleasured haze, realizing the discomfort that Micah was being put through as they penetrated him.

They covered their mouth in shock, "Oh dear. Micah, are you okay?" They asked, reaching a hand down to rest on his side, which gave them a view of the scratch marks they left before. 

"...Fine." Micah grunted out, looking back at Double Trouble, gasping softly as he did.

"I know it probably hurts. This is your first time, after all. But just try to relax and take your mind off the pain." They advised softly, their hands reaching down to lightly caress his back in attempt to relax him. Their tail reached up to his belly, lightly rubbing him as well.

Micah took deep breaths, doing his best to get accustomed to the cocks inside him. To be fair, the massaging was helping him relax and forget about the pain.

"...Okay. I think I'm ready." He assured, taking another quick breath.

"Alright, I'm going to start slow." Double assured, pulling themselves back out of him by a couple inches. Then they thrust slowly inside Micah. All the while the man grunted softly as he felt the other inside him, pulling out, then thrusting in. At the very least, it was at a steady tempo that he could get used to. They could feel them throbbing inside him, he knew it was two cocks, but it felt like one rather large intrusion.

Double Trouble grunted softly, biting their lip as they could feel Micah's ass around their cocks. They held back as best as they could to not go to town on his ass. Their hands kept massaging his back, trying their best to reassure and comfort him during this. Their tail now started to slide down from his belly, closer to his crotch, where his hard, dripping cock hung down. A smirk plastered on their face as an idea came to mind.

Micah was starting to get used to it, even enjoy it. He could feel Double picking up the pace some more, the friction inside his body and against his prostate making him shiver in pleasure. 

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his cock, his eyes widened at the sudden, but not unpleasant sensation. He looked down at himself, seeing a familiar, green appendage lightly wrap around his hardness.

"Just relax, Mikey, it'll be fine~" Double assured with a chuckle, now starting to stroke him off slowly with their tail.

The former king let out a shuddering moan, the combination of being penetrated, plus his cock being stroked making his body quiver in ecstasy.

At this point, Double Trouble was thrusting at a decent pace, moan after soft moan leaving their lips as they kept fucking Micah's ass. Their tail stroked Micah faster as they kept fucking him.

Micah's head arched back, now starting to buck himself against the other's thrusts, increasing both of their pleasure as they did.

"D-Double! You feel so good~" He moaned out, looking back at them with a grin, gripping the sheets under him tighter as he felt himself edging closer to climax.

"So do you, Mikey~" They returned, arms now wrapping around his waist, hugging him close as they let their hips do most of the work. They started whimpering and moaning, face nuzzling against Micah's back as they hugged him tighter. They could feel Micah's cock twitching faster, no doubt a sign that the other was close. 

They couldn't help but feel proud, knowing that they were the first to ever give Micah an anal orgasm. Not even Angella could beat them in that regard.

"G-Gonna cum!~" Micah warned, now gasping hotly as they could feel Double Trouble thrusting as hard as they could, as well as stroking him off with their tail.

"Me too, Micah! I'm gonna cum inside you!~" Double Trouble added, their cocks throbbing and dripping inside Micah as they were both almost close to climax.

They were moaning and gasping for air, relishing in the contact and intimacy as they were inches from orgasm.

"D-Double!~"

"Mikeeeey!~" 

Micah's ass tightened around Double Trouble's cocks, prompting them to throb and shoot their clear, greenish load inside the former king, a moan escaping both of them as they did. Micah's own member was throbbing and pumping his load onto the sheets, being milked by Double Trouble's tail. Micah tried to muffle his cries of pleasure, but it proved useless as his ecstasy intensified due to the warmth filling him, causing him to cum harder.

Double's mind was racing, pleasure, happiness, and pride filling them as they throbbed their orgasm into him. Finally, Double got what they wanted, and it was way sweeter than anything else. Their mouth hung agape, laying limply on top of Micah as exhaustion hit them. They felt themselves getting soft inside Micah, and with the last of their strength, they pulled their cocks outside of him with a wet pop.

Micah grunted with a whimper as he felt them pull out. Already he could feel the other's load dripping out his asshole and onto the sheets, mixing with his seed that he shot earlier. Soon enough, Micah had no strength left in him to keep himself, and he laid on top of the bed, beside Double Trouble. 

They were both gasping, out of breath and exhausted from their intimacy.

Micah's back was to the shape shifter's, and with a grunt, he rolled himself so he was facing them. Their mouths were agape, gasping hotly as they looked into each other's eyes. He reached a hand over, taking Double Trouble's as they basked in their afterglow.

They didn't speak for a few seconds, only exchanging exhausted gasps between them.

Micah was the first to say anything, "Wow...that was certainly...new..." He remarked, a smile on his face as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Yeah?~ You like that?~" Double teased, leaning their face over to nuzzle against his neck

"I could...certainly get used to it." He answered, wrapping an arm around the other. He didn't care that his ass was aching, or dripping with cum. He was perfectly happy and content right there.

Micah and Double Trouble closed their eyes, ready for sleep. 

* * *

Unfortunately, no sleep was given to them.

A sudden and powerful knock roused both of them out of their temporary rest. Micah sat up on the bed, doing his best to ignore his aching ass.

"Who is it?" he asked, quickly getting out of bed, gritting his teeth as each step send ache after ache up his body. He grabbed his robe, putting it on as he approached the door.

Double Trouble remained in bed, mentally cursing out whoever it was that was getting between them and time with their Mikey.

With a low groan, Micah opened the door, on the other side was the head guard, who clearly couldn't help but take note of his choice in apparel.

"Uh, s-sir." She stuttered, her face red before she cleared her throat. 

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." She apollogized

Micah groaned, "What is it?" He asked, his arms crossed as he waited impatiently for what news she had. It had better be worth it.

Luckily for Double Trouble, she couldn't see into the room, and see them there on Micah's bed. Though, a part of them wanted her to see~

"Well, it's...it's about Queen Angella."

Micah's eyes widened, now suddenly more interested.

Double Trouble tensed up, sharp teeth gritted.

"What about her?" Micah asked with newfound curiosity.

"Well, you see...she's back."

Micah stood there in the doorway, his mouth agape and his face trying to register this new information. A whirlwind of emotion hit him all at once. His first instinct was to glance at the bed, no doubt Double Trouble could hear her too.

Except they weren't there.

The shape shifter was already making their escape in a huff, hands balled up, and their teeth clenched as they climbed down the wall of the castle. Soon enough they were making their way into the woods.

They wouldn't dare allow themselves to cry over this. Of course, _of course,_ that bitch just had to come back and steal Micah from them _again!_

And of course he would pick her over them again, why wouldn't he?

They shivered and growled softly, marching through the woods and swatting whatever plants got in their way.

Occasionally they would stop to kick a tree over and over, groaning with each kick before moving on.

They had no idea where they were going, and they didn't care. They just knew that it was better than being somewhere where they clearly weren't wanted. 

Eventually, however, they couldn't muster the strength to walk anymore, their emotions now starting to get the better of them. Despite their prior promise to not shed tears over this, immediately they found themselves squatted down in a ball on the forest square, bawling their eyes out as they did. They tried muffling into their arms, but it proved useless, they could still hear how pathetic and emotional they were being.

The one time they thought they could get their way, and somehow life screws them over once more!

Double Trouble was unable to move, now only sitting down and crying above the forest floor. They kept wiping their eyes, only for more to flow from their tear ducts.

After a few more minutes of crying, the shape shifter just stared at the ground, their bawling reduced to sniffles as they did. Them, and the sounds of the forest were the only thing they could hear.

"...It was fun while it lasted."


End file.
